User blog:MarioKartDSYes MarioKartWiiNo/What Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 8 Do Better Than Each Other
On this blog post, I will explain what Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 8 do better than each other. What Mario Kart 8 Does Better Than Mario Kart Wii Graphics Mario Kart 8's graphics are marvelous compared to Mario Kart Wii's graphics. Sure, Mario Kart Wii's graphics are decent, but that weird sun glare tint kind of ruins the experience. Track Selection Mario Kart 8 overall has a better track selection than Mario Kart Wii. Instead of starting off with mediocre tracks like Mario Kart Wii did, Mario Kart 8 starts off with decent to good tracks. On top of that, it has more tracks. Also, Grumble Volcano and Wario's Gold Mine have been improved in this game, and they are less annoying. Vehicle Variety While Mario Kart Wii may have introduced bikes, Mario Kart 8 goes even further and adds ATVs to the mix, providing a wider variety of vehicles. For the next Mario Kart game, we should get hovercrafts and planes as our next vehicle choices, so that we can float on water and fly in the air respectively. Blue Shell Aside from Nintendo introducing the Super Horn to destroy this item, the Blue Shell is much more useful than it was in Mario Kart Wii. In Wii, it was somewhat useless for the player that got it, as it only attacked the player in 1st, but in 8, it helps out the user by hitting other players on its way to 1st place. Item Selection Mario Kart 8 has a better item selection than Mario Kart Wii. While it brought back the Coin and, as stated previously, introduced the Super Horn, the Potted Piranha Plant, Boomerang Flower, and Crazy 8 are good new additions in their own right. Another reason why this game has a better item selection is because some of the items were made more useful, such as the Green Shell and Blue Shell. In Mario Kart Wii, those two items were somewhat useless, and while I liked the Mega Mushroom and POW Block, it introduced the Thunder Cloud, which is my least favorite item. Luckily, that item hasn't returned in a future installment. What Mario Kart Wii Does Better Than Mario Kart 8 Roster Mario Kart Wii has a better roster than Mario Kart 8. While Mario Kart 8's roster is filled with clones, Mario Kart Wii's roster has much more variety to it. It also has Funky Kong, who is the most popular character in the game. Bikes Bikes in Mario Kart Wii are much better than they are in Mario Kart 8 because of the ability to do wheelies. It's ironic that many people complain about how many people use bikes in Mario Kart Wii, yet just as many people use karts in Mario Kart 8. Explorativity Mario Kart Wii is a more explorative game than Mario Kart 8 is, as it has things like ultra shortcuts. This is what gave Mario Kart Wii a following. Battle Mode Mario Kart Wii has a better Battle Mode than Mario Kart 8 does, and that's saying something. Category:Blog posts